Red Fields
by i am gone pals
Summary: Hidan is saved from his earth prision soon after his imprisionment. After finding Kakuzu dead, though, he decides to go on the run, waiting for the small moments where he's in the feild of red, and able to see the one he loves again.


I don't know how, but I did it. I escaped what should have been my death, my downfall. The last thing I remember was being tied up, then blown apart, the explosives breaking my skin, and falling. But then I wake up. I'm on the ground. I could have swore I saw a black figure disappear into the trees.

I head a voice in my head say to me 'You need to stay. You're important.'

I then understood it was Jashin. He saved me, kept me on the Earth for a reason. I silently prayed to him, thanking him for keeping me here.

Walking around, I started to look for my partner, Kakuzu. I know he would start complaining the moment he saw me, saying how I 'took to damn long' and how he would glare at me like always. Most would think this was a look of annoyance, but I knew different. I knew that was a look of 'are you okay?' and 'I'm gonna kill you if you scare me like that again.'

I'd smirk like I always did and say 'I can take as long as I want' and go on, complaining about nothing. He'd know, though, that I mean 'I'm fine. You don't need to worry' and 'I love you, too.'

I woke up from my daydreaming the moment I saw the body, though.

No. No, it couldn't be. It's not…he's not… I ran. I ran as fast as I could to him. He was facedown, not breathing. None of his hearts were beating.

'No,' I whispered, rolling him over and holding him close. 'Jashin, no. Please. If you took him, why didn't you take me.'

I didn't move for a moment. I didn't know what to do. Jashin saved me…I thanked him. I worshiped him. And he took him. He took the only one who stayed. Everyone else would die all too soon. I could make no friends and keep no one close. Except him. He would stay with me…but now?

I didn't go back to the Akatsuki. Jashin must be punishing me for something. I must have been too distracted there. I guess I needed to spend more time with him. So I traveled by myself. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but it was a normal existence for me.

Red. Whenever I got that brief moment of peace, that moment of death, I saw red. I was surprised when I was in a poppy field this time, though. It was still red, but…nicer. I thought I was a figure in the distance, but I wasn't sure. I didn't think of it too much the first time.

Another sacrifice, another brief moment, and still the same figure. It was a more solid this time, but still blurry, unfocused. I wanted to know now, who, or what, this was. In a existence that meant nothing but pain, curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know what this thing was.

Dark. I knew the figure was dark. It's eyes glowed, though I didn't know what color. It seemed to reach out to me…it was almost unfortunate that I couldn't just die.

I missed him. I've become obsessed with this figure because it keeps my mind off him. The way he looked at me, showing all his emotions with his demonic eyes. The way he would always walk closer to me when it was cold, the way he would patch me up after fights, the way he smirked when we finished fighting with each other and realized all the other members had left.

…I needed to move on, but…I couldn't.

Stitches. Dark hair. It was Kakuzu. He was there. In the field of red, he was the dark figure. I thought it was ironic, the way that no matter how dark me was, he would always be my light. He had his hand held out, and I wished, prayed, begged that I could just stay there with him.

I was going to die. I've noticed that way my wounds actually started to hurt, leaving me unable to move for a minute, the way my heart would take longer to start up again after I stabbed myself.

I was happy. I realized Jashin was mad with me, though. I no longer sacrificed myself for him, but for the figure in the field. I wanted to be with him more than I wanted to stay on earth.

I didn't care if I was in pain when I died. I just wanted the teasing, the torture of almost reaching him before he faded, to end.

Mist. It started with mist. I saw a figure step out of it. I hoped it was Kakuzu, but as it got closer, I realized it was Jashin. I immediately backed up, not wanting to be in the way of a raging god.

He stepped up, grabbing my arm and making me face him.

'You are miserable.'

He said it matter-of-factly, not asking me how I felt, but knowing.

'Yes,' I mumble, hanging my head and trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

He lifted my face, making me look at him. I was afraid at first, but tried to keep a calm face.

'You would rather be with him. You are important, but you don't seem to care.'

I looked him in the eyes, unafraid now, because I could answer without hesitation.

'Yes. I want to be with him, but he's gone. You kept me here, saved me, but I'm miserable. I want to die. Please.'

He looked at me strange for a moment, but then gave me a soft smile.

'You are important, but your happiness is more important then what I have planned.' He nodded, as if telling himself he was doing the right thing. 'Go.'

He left then, disappearing into a world of red. I looked around, realizing I was in the poppy field, turning around to see Kakuzu. I ran to him, and his arms where opened. I held onto him, not wanting to let go. He smiled down at me, holding onto me too. I looked up and saw him close his eyes, a pained look crossing his face. He kissed my hair and opened his eyes.

'Goodbye, Hidan.'

I woke up in my makeshift bed, sitting up straight. I closed my eyes, wishing I would fall back asleep again, but the darkness would not come.

I decided to wake up then, getting dressed and moving on. I would always want to see him, always wish my dream would come true, but for now, I would just have to stay content with seeing him in my moment of peace.

My wounds no longer hurt, because I went back to my full commitment to Jashin. I did this only because I knew the world wouldn't last forever. I went on killing heathens, leaving death and destruction in my wake. The Akatsuki died out, and the world still moved.

Constant motion. New inventions where made, and technology evolved. But I stayed the same, waiting for destruction to come. I knew man would eventually kill themselves out, and then I would die due to lack of sacrifices. Jashin would spare me, let me be with 'him'.

But for now, I wait to see him in the fields of red.


End file.
